


Come build a snowman.

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A few angsty themes I guess, M/M, Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six), slight angst ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Siegemas 2020 , day 11 : "You. Me. Snowman. Now."My contribution to dual_rainbow's Siegemas event !Bandit and Jäger build a snowman.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	Come build a snowman.

December 11th, snow had been piling up high for the past few hours. The base was cozy, decorated top to bottom with various garlands, different holidays mixing up on the walls. It was always a welcome sight when one day you'd be pulled for a gruesome mission and resting in the common room the next. Almost like grounding yourself into normalcy.

Jäger wasn't complaining, his schedule had been pretty empty the past few weeks and he chose to spend most of his time watching TV with various teammates, work on projects in the lab or engage in lengthy conversations. One of which he was, in fact, having with Iana right now while soldering a few wires.

"And so we went to the next room and hid for what felt like hours. I don't think I've ever seen Bandit as nervous as he was that day."

"That's because he loves you." Iana said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jäger almost lost his grip on the soldering iron, burning himself on the tool. "Please don't put it like that, I don't think… I don't think he does. Not in that way." He set the iron down and turned it off.

"Marius, I've been watching you two for weeks. Whenever I speak to you he glares at me." She let out a small laugh "I know this isn't your forte, so believe me when I tell you that it's written all over him."

Iana's words were creating a weird sensation deep in Jäger's stomach. Was it hope ? Anxiety ? He had no idea as of right now. He'd been close to ask the oldest GSG9 Operator out before and often wondered if he had made the mistake of giving up.

"Thank you, i'll keep that in mind."

The doors to their part of the lab opened with a loud bang, swinging against the wall, several colorful spanish words being cursed out in a nearby office. The shaved sides, long scar and barely kept beard were instantly recognizable and if Jäger hadn't known the culprit any better, he would've thought Bandit was looking to kill him with a single look. He took a beeline for Iana and Jäger, opening the glass door between them more careful this time.

"You. Me. Snowman. Now."

Jäger almost gasped when his coat was thrown at him with admittedly some force, catching it before impact. He took a glance at the clock before answering, "But Dom, it's almost midnight, you said you were going to sleep-"

"I don't give a fuck. Get up." Bandit was now pulling him up from his chair, dragging him away from an equally amused and puzzled Iana, still sitting on one of the counters.

__________

  
  


Snowflakes falling gently to the ground, the powdery snow giving a satisfying crushing sound under their steps, meters of untouched snow softly glistening under the lights of the base. Jäger was almost certain he had fallen asleep on his workbench and this was a dream, Bandit's hand around his wrist, cold fingers he was sure would leave marks on his skin at that point.

He had been dragged to the calmest side of the base, Dom carrying the 'necessary materials to their masterpiece.' Such impulsive plans weren't a new thing, though if they were born from boredom or something more sinister in Bandit's mind was a complete mystery. Boredom was still the preferred answer to that question. 

"Thanks again for the gloves Dom."

Jäger had briefly looked at his scratched knuckles. Yeah, boredom.

"Ok, sounds about right." Bandit put down the bag carrying the goods. "Make the base of the snowman, I'll start on the middle."

And so they got to it, huffing and puffing in the cold. It wasn't how Jager had envisioned his night going, a hot cocoa, a blanket and a late brunch on a Sunday afternoon the day after we're more like it. He'd be lying if he wasn't enjoying watching Bandit struggle though, hands aching in silence because he wouldn't admit he could've used those gloves.

"So why weren't you sleeping ?" Jäger stopped making the ball of snow roll, it would do.

"I couldn't, is all." Bandit put his on top, taking a small pause to blow hot air on his hands before starting on the snowman's head.

"You're homesick, aren't you ?"

"Aren't you, Sherlock ?" He paused, not looking up. "Fuck, haven't been there in over a year. I miss Christmas dinners."

Jäger could sense the pain behind his words. Whenever they could go back together, he'd find Dominic glued to his brother for nearly the entirety of their trip. Cedrick and his family were his world. He could relate a bit.

"Here we go, how does that look ?"

The snowman was admittedly… a bit crooked. Jäger stopped himself from letting out a laugh, if the head wasn't going to fall now, it would be a miracle. He looked into the bag and pulled out rocks, which he recognized from the small zen garden blackbeard had made. 'Trying to get some folks to feel better', as he put it. Folks being Vigil for sure.

Two rocks for the eyes, a few pebbles for the mouth. A scarf Bandit added, Blitz's as he pointed out. Small branches Jäger figured out were from one of Castle's potted plants. A carrot for a nose, per tradition.

God, it was hideous.

"And now, the piece de resistance !" Dom loudly exclaimed before shoving the remaining carrot right where the snowman's crotch was.

A dick. He gave the snowman a carrot dick.

Under normal circumstances, Jäger would like to think he wouldn't laugh but tonight ? Tonight he couldn't stop. Looking at Bandit smiling one of his biggest smiles, wrinkles appearing around his eyes, the tiny detail that made Jäger's heart jump. God he loved doing these things with the older man.

He quickly stopped laughing once a snowball hit him right on the head, cold snow falling over his face, the booming laugh of Bandit resonating in the quiet night.

Without thinking, he picked up snow, closing the gap between them, trying to shove it down Dom's coat as he was struggling to evade the grip on his arm. They finally tripped, giving Jäger the chance to bury him under the fresh snow, handfuls being thrown at his face in retaliation.

They stopped after what felt like a few minutes, looking at each other, Bandit still lying down. Hands slid down from his wrists, taking his between them, reddened by the cold. It was like everything had stopped despite the snowflakes still falling. 

Jäger broke the silence.

"Let's get back inside and grab something to drink, your hands must hurt."

Bandit smiled, that genuine soft smile he reserved for when he could allow himself to be vulnerable.

"Good idea."

_______

Later that night, once the lights were off and Bandit was lying half on top of him and sleeping deeper than he had in weeks, Jäger realized something too big to be a coincidence.

The snowman could be seen from Harry's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
